


Some Texting Conversations

by the_one_and_only_one



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's texts





	1. A lil surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is me mucking about with some skin stuff

Merlin  
  
**Today** 7:38 PM  
When are you coming home?  
I've got a surprise for you ;)  
**Today** 8:06 PM  
Arthur?  
Is everything alright?  
**Today** 8:17 PM  
I'm working late tonight  
I'll make it up to you on the weekend xx  



	2. Giraffes do what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's fun giraffe fact.

Merlin  
  
**Today** 00:07   
Happy World Giraffe DAYYYYY!!!!!!  
You have got to be joking  
World giraffe day?  
Fun fact: a male giraffe tests a female's fertility by tasting her urine.  
And that is something you can never un-know. Enjoy.  
If this was anyone else, I'd pretend they were drunk.  
But it's you, so I don't think you are  
You're lucky I love you  



End file.
